Oishi's Territory?
by xXKanpekiXx
Summary: Short drabble GOLDEN PAIR! Day at the beach! Eiji's shame! Fun, fun, fun


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, I own somethings like the clothes I'm wearing and my sports stuff, but nothing cool like Prince of Tennis. So, it's not mine. This is a fanwork. GOLDENPAIR! YES YES YES!

Eiji P.o.V. (I seem to like those) Stupid little drabble I unearthed from a stack of papers under my bed. Tried to edit the crap out of it, but failed pretty bad. Sorry, but I felt anything Golden Pair related MUST be posted. I was inspired by a drawing, but regretfully, I can't remember who did it. Whoever you are, FULL CREDIT! It was amazing stuff. Unlike my fanfiction. haha

Studying for finals. But this is more important. Err enjoy?

* * *

NYAAAAAAAAAA! This was all Inui's fault. He said swimming in the ocean would be good training before Nationals. Damn it, a weight room would have been better than what we had to go through!

There I stood, completely naked in the ocean, waiting for Oishi to save me from my humiliation.

Ok, to get the crisis, I'll back it up a little.

Inui brought the team down to the beach under the pretense of us having "fun" but before we could even change into our suits, he has us…no…I think I'll spare you. Nasty memories aside, we then got some free swim time! I was all excited and we finally got to change into our trunks.

I had this REALLY cute pair that was a bright turquoise and said "Beach Bunny" on the butt.

I HAD them.

Ochibi and Kaido had to go fish the sand out of…uncomfortable places and Momo went with Taka to get food, so me, Fuji, and Oishi hopped to the water and got our swim on. It was really fun and we started playing splash tag until Fuji saw Momo and Ochibi fighting over a piece of pizza and he decided to go break up the fight…but knowing Fujiko, he probably went to egg them on.

Well, Oishi and I were getting kind of bored, so I jumped at him and started a water fight. I was so totally winning and I was about to bring my special acrobatic play into effect, when Oishi stopped my jump! I thought he was just being a sour pickle, but he pointed behind me to where Ochibi and Momo were dancing.

With my swim trunks.

MY LIMITED EDITION BEACH BUNNY SHORTS WITH THE PRINT ON THE BUTT AND THE RABBIT ON THE SIDE!

I squealed and tried to hide my shame even further with what shallow water I had.

But Oishi, my savior, had a solution!

True to his reputation as the mother of Seigaku, he said he had an extra swimsuit in his bag that he would go get since Momo and the brat had disappeared on me.

So there I was, butt-naked, waiting for Oishi to save the day and my pride. Oh, and my junk. The water was super cold…

'Nya, what's taking Oishi so long?' I thought, shifting uncomfortably as the wet sand under me indented under my feet.

But he came back! Bearing the promised swimwear, much to my relief. He handed them to me, explaining that he couldn't find the pair he'd packed, but Fuji gave him a spare suit.

At that point, I didn't care if Inui had solidified that stupid juice of his and stitch it into a speedo, I was just glad to have clothing.

I jumped into them and made Oishi come back to shore with me to celebrate with food and hunt down the two troublemakers. I waded out confidently, a merry "HOI" with each step.

I'd just gotten out of the water and trotted faithfully over to our coach to check in when we passed by Fuji handing Ochibi and Momo money. I didn't think much of it at the time; there were a lot of explanations, most of which were feasible.

They could have been extorting him for money like they do with me so often, or…well…that's probably the only thing they would be doing.

That aside, Oishi and I ran over to Coach Ryuzaki (who was wearing a shirt THANK GOD) and as we turned around to go get the ice cream that I totally deserved, coach started laughing. I whipped around, eager to see what was so funny, but she just laughed more.

"Nya, Oishi, what's she laughing at?" I asked while tugging at his arm. She fell over at that point, rolling on the sand. He shook his head in reply, a little concerned, but mainly wanting that ice cream.

We left her as she was, but as we passed each teammate, they started laughing too!

It was an epidemic!

I got fed up with it after Kaido started and I yelled "Is there something on my back? What's so funny?"

Oishi inspected my backside and suddenly turned very red and not for the reason that he was looking at a very valuable area.

"Ah…Oishi…what is it?" Oishi spun me around so I could see my reflection in a store window.

Written on my butt in big while lettering was the phrase "Oishi's Territory."

**An afterword from a very satisfied Fuji: **

It took 5 hours to alter those shorts, a crapload of stealth to steal Oishi's spare shorts, and $10 for Momo and Ryoma's "services", but damn it, that was worth ALL the effort to see that.

Oishi's territory.

How true.

* * *

woot


End file.
